¿Fanfics?, ¿Que es eso?
by FairyStar13
Summary: Lucy tiene una computadora portátil y por lo tanto todos quieren saber que es/-¿Fanfiction?/-¿NaLu?, ¿Gruvia?/-¿Que es Jerza?/ -¿GaLe?/-¿Yaoi?. Sin duda muchas cosas van a pasar a partir de ahora. ¡Posible publicidad de Fanfics!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y todas de nuevo: D

Aquí FairyStar reportándose con una nueva historia que no tiene nada que ver con las otras 2 que propuse, pero tranquilos que aun así estoy trabajando en ellos C:

Tal vez digan "que historia tan original" yo sé que hay historias de este tipo pero creo que lo que importa es lo que el autor escribe en el desarrollo de la historia.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo uso los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

-Fairy Tail-Diálogos de los personajes.

Fairy Tail, el gremio con los magos más sensuales-Narraciones.

Fairy Tail - Fanfictions.

Prologo: ¿ ?

Lucy se encontraba brincando de felicidad por todo el gremio, ¿la razón?, la señora del alquiler le había dado el mejor regalo de navidad de todos:

Una computadora portátil.

Entonces un Peli rosa y un gato a su lado llegaron junto a la rubia.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Lucy?-Le pregunto Natsu a Lucy algo curioso.

-Es que me han dado el mejor regalo de todos-dijo Lucy con brillo en sus ojos que casi dejo ciego a Natsu y a Happy.

-¿No me digas que te regalaron un dragón de mascota?-pregunto Natsu totalmente emocionado e ilusionado imaginándose montado en un dragón.

-No Natsu-Las palabras de la rubia desanimaron al peli rosa quien ya se imaginaba a el mismo reinando Fairy Tail con un dragón a su lado-Me regalaron una computadora portátil.

-¿Computadora portátil?-pregunto Happy con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza-¡Ya se que es!

-¿A si?

-Es una máquina para conseguir novio, porque a Lucy ya le hace falta uno-El pobre gatito recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de la rubia y salió volando por una de las ventanas del gremio.

-Maldito gato-dijo irritada la rubia mientras en una esquina se encontraba un peli rosa totalmente asustado.

-Natsu tienes que recordar lo que te aconsejo Gildartz-se decía a sí mismo el mago de fuego-¿Qué haces cuando Lucy se enoja?, te haces bolita.

-Oye Natsu-

-No me golpees Lucy, apenas me recupere de lo de ayer-dijo asustado el Dragneel hincándose frente a la rubia- No fue mi intención ponerme tu brassier en la cabeza e ir a una misión con eso puesto.

Lo dicho por Natsu fue escuchado por todos los del gremio, haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando a Lucy como tratando de decir "ya le dejas tomar tu ropa interior".

-¡Dejen de mirar a Lucy así!-Grito Erza asustando a todos-No solo Natsu la toma, también yo lo hago-dijo la maga con una sonrisa de orgullo- ¡Oh! y una vez también Juvia, dijo algo como "quiero ver la ropa interior de mi rival de amor"

-¡Erza-San no diga eso!-Grito totalmente avergonzada Juvia mientras se colocaba detrás de Elfman para que nadie pudiera verla.

-¡Tocar la ropa interior de otras es de hombres!-Grito eufórico el Strauss-Lucy yo también quiero tocar tu ropa interior.

-¿EEEHH?

-¡Cállate maldito mastodonte!-Grito furiosa Evergreen por el comportamiento de Elfman.

-Que inmadurez-dijo Laxus quien era rodeado por todos los raijinshu (realmente no sé muy bien como se escribe)-Alguien con la suficiente madurez no haría eso.

-Y lo dice el que se coló a la casa de Mira para robarle un conjunto de ropa interior-Dijo un desnudo Gray, Mirajane solo estaba en su lugar completamente sonrojada.

-L-Laxus, ¿Cómo pudiste?-Dijo cubriéndose el rostro de la vergüenza.

-¡Eso no es de hombres!

-Maldición-dijo Laxus a lo bajo.

-¡Ya dejen de hablar de ropa interior!-Grito Lucy harta de que solo se escucharan comentarios sobre ropa interior femenina-Mejor ya ven Natsu te diré lo que es una computadora portátil.

-¿Computadora portátil?-Cuestiono Erza-Yo también quiero saber qué es eso.

-Yo no me quedare atrás en esto-Dijo Gray ya sin camisa y pantalones.

-Juvia va con Gray-Sama-dijo Juvia yendo detrás del desnudo chico con corazones en los ojos.

En fin, se hizo un pequeño grupo de curiosos el cual era conformado por Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Lisana, Elfman, Laxus, Evergreen, Fried y por supuesto los excedes.

-Bueno, en una computadora portátil se pueden realizar diversas cosas, como escribir, organizar documentos y navegar por internet.

-¿Internet?, ¿Eso se come?-cuestiono el dragon slayer de hierro.

-Internet no es un objeto en sí-respondió Levy-El internet sirve para buscar definiciones de palabras, también te ayuda en el conocimiento científico, cosas por el estilo.

-Genial-Dijo Natsu con brillos en sus ojos-Vamos Lucy entra a internet.

Lucy hizo lo que el peli rosa le dijo y entro a Google chrome, y en un momento de euforia Natsu sin querer presiono la letra "F" en el teclado del portátil.

-Natsu debes tener más cuidado-Le regaño Erza.

-A-AYE.

-¿Fanfiction?-pregunto Gray quien estaba detrás de la rubia-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé-respondió Lucy-Nunca lo había visto.

-Juvia no cree que sea buena idea-dijo la peli azul a un lado de Gray- Tal vez sean cosas raras.

-¿Y eso que importa?-dijo de pronto Mirajane-Haz click Lucy.

-Está bien-dijo dando click en el lugar donde decía Fanfiction.

Continuara…

Recuerden, no escribí Mucho porque como dice el titulo esto es solo el prologo.

No sé de cuantos capítulos será la historia sinceramente, pero el tiempo lo dirá, estoy segura de eso.

Además:

¡Tal vez haga publicidad de fanfics!

Pero solo si ustedes quieren si no quieren pues no, recuerden solo de Fairy Tail.

¿Qué será lo que encontraran nuestros magos favoritos?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de ¿ ?

Por otra parte:

Me regalaron de navidad un PS4 :D

Ta bueno Lucia ya vete a jugar con tus muñecas que te regalaron de navidad.

Ok

Sin más se despide FairyStar.


	2. Quiero saber que es el NaLu

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews : D!

Estoy muy contenta por el apoyo que me dieron C: debo admitir que me hicieron muy feliz.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Disclaimer 2: Los Fanfics que salen en la historia no son escritos por mí, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

-Fairy Tail-Historia actual.

_-Fairy Tail-Fanics._

* * *

Capitulo 1: Quiero saber que es el NaLu.

-Qué extraño-Hablo Lucy-No entiendo muy bien qué es esto, ¿Qué es anime?-pregunto confundida la rubia.

-Un programa para tener novio-Lucy no necesito moverse, Happy se había mandado a volar solo por la ventana ya rota del gremio.

-No importa Lucy-Dijo Mirajane-Tu solo debes hacerle click.

-Pero…

-¡Que le hagas click!-Grito la albina con aura de terror provocando que todos dieran un grito de terror.

-A-AYE-dijo aterrorizada Lucy haciendo click en el lugar donde decía Anime/Manga, a continuación apareció una lista de nombres.

-Juvia no entiende-dijo confundida la maga de agua-¿De qué es esa lista?

-No tengo idea-contesto Gray.

-¡Lucy mira, allí dice Fairy Tail!-Grito Natsu emocionado-Dale click.

-¿Seguros?

-Mira oblígala a que le haga click-suplico Natsu a Mirajane.

Mira no necesito ni siquiera moverse, Lucy ya había hecho click por temor a la albina.

-Lucy-ahora hablo Erza-No entiendo que dice, creo que esta en otro idioma.

Lucy leyó lentamente lo que estaba escrito en la pantalla-Tienes razón Erza, esto está en ingles, en Francés y también en chino mandarín.

-¿Dónde hay una mandarina?-Pregunto emocionado Natsu pensando que estaban hablando de comida.

-Chino mandarín es un idioma, estúpida estufa rosada-Le dijo amenazante Gray a Natsu buscando pelea.

-¿A quién le dices estufa rosada maldita maquina de raspados tsundere?-Grito Natsu juntando su frente con la de Gray.

-¿A quién mierda le dices Tsundere?-respondió amenazante Gray, pero la pelea ya no pudo continuar, pues Erza los había golpeado tan fuerte que los dejo plantados en el suelo, al parecer, quedaron inconscientes por el golpe.

-¡Lo tengo!-Grito de la nada Lucy- Fanfiction es una página donde puedes leer historias sobre los personajes de lo que escogiste-todos miraban con atención a la rubia para no perder ni un solo detalle-Justo al inicio de la pagina hay diversas barras en las cuales puede elegir de que personajes quieres leer la historia y en qué idioma.

Misteriosamente Lucy ya no estaba sentada frente a su portátil, pues su lugar había sido arrebatado por una albina mejor conocida como Mirajane-Yo me hare cargo de elegir todo Lucy-dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa maliciosa y muy, pero muy terrorífica.

-Esto no va a salir nada bien-pensaba Lucy en esos momentos.

-ara ara-comenzo a hablar Mirajane de nuevo-También puedes escoger de que genero quieres leer-dijo emocionada-creo que será romance.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeee!?-Ese fue el grito de todos los del gremio al escuchar las palabras de la maga del satan soul, sin duda nadie iba a salir viva de esta.

-Comenzare con Natsu y Lucy-Ante tal comentario Lucy comenzó a temblar y a sudar frio y Natsu, bueno Natsu ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una lapida frente a él.

-Dios apiádate de mi alma-susurro con temor la rubia.

-Veamos este, se llama "Te voy a proteger" de Mislu-dijo Mirajane haciendo click en la barra azul donde venia el titulo de la historia.

Mirajane había estado leyendo en voz alta el inicio de la historia mientras le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, claro y comenzó a hablar más fuerte cuando llego a el clímax de la historia.

-Fanfic-

_Natsu POV._

_-Eso es mentira, llevas una semana evitándome, además Wendy y Juvia ya me contaron porque te alejas de mi, y déjame decirte que es una tontería porque aun que te alejes, siempre estaré contigo protegiéndote._

_En cuanto termine de decir eso a ella se le asomaron las lágrimas, ¡yo no quería que ella llorara!_

_-Lo siento Natsu…-decía con la voz entrecortada, intentando no llorar._

_La abrace._

_-Lucy, yo siempre te voy a proteger._

_-No quiero que termines odiándome solo por protegerme._

_-Lucy, yo nunca podría odiar a la chica que amo, y menos permitirme que algo le pase-Entonces la bese._

_Como me gustaban sus labios, esos preciosos labios que yo estaba besando, ¡Y lo mejor era que ella me correspondía!_

_Nos separamos por la falta de aire mientras yo le acariciaba su mejilla._

_-Te amo Natsu._

-Fin Fanfic-

No había nada que decir, todos habían reaccionado de diferentes maneras, algunas lloraban por lo tierno que había sido el momento, otras como Mirajane estaba tirada en el suelo gritando de la emoción y otras, como Lucy, estaban rojas como tomate.

-T-T-Tal vez necesite hacer eso-dijo Lucy en voz alta-Para ganar más dinero para la renta.

-¿No será por otra cosa Lucy?-dijo Mirajane muy sonriente detrás de la rubia-de casualidad no querrás que Natsu actué como lo hizo en la historia.

-¡M-Mira-san!-Grito Lucy totalmente avergonzada.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-Pregunto Natsu abrazando a Lucy por un costado haciendo que esta gritara de los nervios-¿Qué pasa Lucy?-pregunto algo asustado Natsu por el grito de su compañera de equipo.

-N-No me pasa nada-dijo la rubia totalmente roja y avergonzada dándose la vuelta para evitar la mirada de todos.

-Veras Natsu-hablo Erza- es que en una historia de Fanfiction-no pudo continuar, pues cierta rubia la interrumpió.

-¡Erza beso a Jellal salvajemente!-Pobre Lucy, era tan joven y su vida acabaría tan pronto.

-¡LUCY!-Ese era el gruñido de un lobo feroz, pobre Lucy, mejor se hubiera traido a Jellal para que todo lo que fuera cierto-Prepárate a morir-de nuevo no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida.

-Sentí los labios de Erza chocar firmemente con los míos-relataba Mirajane otra historia-Yo Jellal Fernández no podía ser feliz.

Erza cayo de lleno al suelo, ya no quería matar a Lucy, en cambio, quería que Lucy la matara a ella.

-¿eh?-pregunto Erza con su cara tan roja que competía por ser la parte más roja de su cuerpo.

Erza no supo cómo reaccionar, así que mejor salió corriendo del gremio gritando mientras su cara se ponía cada vez mas roja.

-Gracias Mira-san-lloraba de felicidad la rubia mientras se arrodillaba frente a la albina.

-Ara ara-sonrio.

-Bien-ahora Lisana era quien estaba frente al portátil- Buscare otro Fanfic NaLu.

-¿NaLu?-preguntaron todos con confusión.

-Es el apodo que se le da a la relación sentimental de Natsu y Lucy combinando ambos nombres.

Las miradas picaras no se dejaron esperar, Lucy solo se escondió detrás de unos barriles de cerveza que estaban por ahí tirados en el suelo, cortesía de Cana claro está.

-Deténganse-suplico la rubia mientras lloriqueaba.

-No entiendo nada-dijo Natsu tratando de entender lo que habían dicho.

-Mira-nee aquí hay uno que parece bueno-dijo Lisana a su hermana-se llama "Estoy condenada 9 meses por tu culpa" de AleriaScarlet14.

Al escuchar el titulo de la historia todos se acercaron a escuchar, sin duda esto iba a estar bueno.

Lisana comenzó a leer el primer capítulo de la historia, y fue entonces cuando llego a la mejor parte.

_-Natsu… ¿tú me amas?_

_-¡Claro, Luce! Eres lo más preciado de mi vida, No sé qué sería de mi si te perdiera-Lucy sintió las lagrimas amontonarse en sus ojos, pero se mantuvo firme y prosiguió._

_-T-También te amo de esa manera Natsu. Sé que es muy repentino y puedo asustarte…-Natsu asintió y se acerco más a su novia-Natsu yo estoy embarazada._

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!-Todas las mujeres del gremio, excepto Lucy y Erza quienes se encontraban fuera de servicio, soltaron un frito de euforia y felicidad, ellas sabían que Lucy jamás había estado embarazada y mucho menos que Gray, por más que le doliera a Juvia, haya aceptado sus sentimientos a la maga de agua.

-¡¿Lucy porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada de mi!?-Grito Natsu con una cara de espanto.

-¡Yo no estoy embarazada de ti idiota!-Grito Lucy completamente sonrojada.

-Lucy-san, ¿cómo se embarazan las mujeres?- pregunto una curiosa Wendy.

-Te lo diré cuando tengas 18.

-¡Cállense!-grito Mirajane-quiero leer otro-dijo mientras sonreía.

Mirajane siguió buscando en el listado de las historias en busca de alguna que le llamara la atención, pero hasta ahora solo había encontrado historias que tenían que ver con muertes y cosas tristes, pero ella estaba buscando historias románticas, no podía dejarse tentar.

-¡Ya encontré una!-Grito felizmente la chica-Se llama "Cuando el resto del gremio no miraba" de AnikaDragneel.

-Ella es mi hermana-dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa y con un estado de ánimo muy alegre-pregúntale donde esta porque quiero verla y cenar con ella para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Todos se le quedaron viendo al dragon slayer con una gotita estilo anime en sus cabezas, llegaba cierto punto en el que la estupidez del peli rosado era demasiada.

-Salamander ese es solo un apodo-dijo Gajeel poniéndose frente a Natsu-No seas idiota.

-No me digas idiota-dijo desafiante-No es mi culpa que tú seas un amargado por no tener hermana.

-¡Eso no me importa!

-¡Ya cállense o los cuelgo!-Grito Mirajane enfurecida-Quiero que me dejen leer, ¿entendieron?-Mirajane estaba dispuesta a golpearlos pero…

-¡No golpees a Gajeel!-Grito Levy poniéndose frente a Gajeel con los brazos extendidos-N-No voy a permitir que lo golpees.

-Enana…

Pero la imagen de Mirajane cambio rotundamente, ahora sus ojos brillaban tanto que fácil podía dejar a Levy ciega.

-¡Kyaaaaa!-Grito la albina-Eso fue tan romántico, lo defendiste con tu propia vida-entonces comenzó a dar brincos de emoción por todos lados gritando "GaLe GaLe"

-Como veo que Mira-nee no está en condiciones de seguir mejor yo voy a leer la historia.

-Ya dejen de torturarme-dijo Lucy mientras seguía llorando detrás de los barriles.

Entonces Lisana comenzó con la redacción de la historia, todos los presentes miraban con atención a la albina menor, de vez en cuando soltaban risas por lo graciosos que eran los momentos d la historia, pero sin duda había una parte que tal vez nunca olvidaran.

_-¡Hola Lucy! ¡Regrese porque…_

_Pero antes de terminar la frase la rubia se había lanzado a sus brazos, llorando._

_-¡Perdóname Natsu, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, no debí decir lo que dije, ni tampoco patearte por la ventana, ni decirte que no volvieras! ¡Además tienes razón! ¡Me estoy poniendo como una vaca! ¡Lo siento, Natsu! ¡Lo siento mucho!_

_Y lloro sin consuelo en el hombro muy confundido del peli rosa._

_-N-No importa Lucy-"es lo que siempre haces".-Pero, ¿de verdad te sientes bien?_

_Lucy sollozo-Si. ¿Por qué?_

_-Pues te escuche vomitar…Y estas en toalla._

-Está bien creo que lo dejare hasta ahí-dijo Lisana ante la mirada expectante del gremio.

-pero ¿Por qué?-dijo Macao pensando lo que podía venir después.

-Es que ya se descargo la computadora portátil de Lucy.

-¡¿EEEEHHHHH!?

-Mas importante-hablo Natsu-Quiero saber que es el NaLu.

-Ben Natsu yo te explico-le dijo Lucy-acompáñame a mi casa.

-Van a hacer NaLu.

-¡Persíganlos!

-Corre Natsu, corre.

* * *

Fin C:

¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les parece mi manera de hacer publicidad?

Debo admitir que iba a subir el capitulo comenzando el año, mejor les cuento lo que paso.

-Historia de la escritora-

Escritora POV

-¿Oye cómo vas con el capítulo de tu Fanfic?-me pregunto mi prima de cabellos castaños.

-Muy bien, solo me faltan los agradecimientos y lo subiré-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo leerlo?-me pregunto con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

-Claro, prácticamente ya está completo.

-¿Cómo se llama el documento para buscarlo?

-Se llama igual que el episodio-le conteste-Quiero saber que es el NaLu.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos desde que escuche la voz de mi prima, tal vez ya se encontraba leyendo el capitulo.

-Oye Lucia no encuentro nada-me contesta, debo admitir que me asuste.

-¡¿Qué!?-pregunte con algo de temor, corrí al escritorio donde se encontraba mi computadora, busque en la barra de herramientas, en documentos recientes, en mi escritorio e incluso en la papelera de reciclaje, nada, el documento no estaba, yo no lo había guardado.

Me sentí impotente, solo me tire al suelo y comencé a llorar silenciosamente.

Debo admitir que si me puse demasiado triste: (pero lo bueno es que me acordaba de la mayoría de lo que había escrito y lo pude terminar rápido.

Agradecimientos a:

MinakoAndMeredy: Fuiste mi primer review C: estoy en deuda contigo. Quiero que sepas que tu fic ira en la sección gruvia, que tal vez sea el siguiente capítulo. ¡Te vuelvo a agradecer por el review!

Mislu: ¿Te gusto como le hizo con tu fic? Espero que si C: ¡Debo agradecerte por el review, así que gracias!

A-Z Miner117744 A-Z: Lo mismo va para ti Onee-san tus 2 fanfics van para la sección Gruvia, ¿Lo que puse en el Fanfic valen como cosas raras para ti? ¡Gracias por tu apoyo Onee-san!

Akira Grit Akaku: Me da mucho saber que te reíste en el capitulo anterior. Espero y este también te haya sacado algunas sonrisas: D ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

AleriaScarlet14: ¿Te gusto la forma en la que puse tu Fanfic? Porque si no te gusto puedo volver a ponerlo en otro capítulo, realmente no es un problema. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que me sigas hasta el final de la historia! : )

Valentina Sofi: Ese era el propósito del primer capítulo, echarle carro a Lucy C: jaja no sé de donde saque esa idea solo vino de repente. ¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme!

NekoFT: Opino lo mismo que tú en cuanto a este tipo de historias, pienso que lo importante es lo que escribes dentro de ellas, y recuerda aun así puedes pedirme publicidad cuando quieras C: ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review y espero que sigas la historia hasta el final!

AnikaSukino5d: ¿Es el de "Mas allá de la oscuridad cierto"? Ese también lo pondré en otra sección en donde saldrán algunos fanfics de ese estilo C: ¡Gracias por tu review, todos son muy importantes para mí!

Lucy Heartifilia: Espero y que se te haya hecho interesante la historia, me esforcé para hacerlo lo mejor posible ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso review!

Lala 2209: Totalmente cierto, ¿Qué haces cuando escuchas un ruido en la noche? Te haces bolita. Jajaja, lo mismo va para ti si en algún caso llegas a querer publicidad no tengas miedo de decirme;) ¡Gracias por el review!

NinaCat19: Espero y este capítulo se te haya hecho lo más divertido posible para que fuera lo suficientemente gracioso ¡Gracias por el review y espero y apoyes el Fanfic hasta el final!

Himesamy: O-onee-sama, Realmente me has hecho sonrojar con tu comentario O/O Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho ¡Gracias por tu review Onee-Chan!

Rita uchiha namikaze: Gracias por decirme que te gusto la trama: 3 sinceramente en este fic me esforzare para hacerlo lo mejor posible ¡Gracias por el review y tu también cuídate!

AnikaDragneel: Debo admitir que caí de la emoción al suelo cuando vi que tu, mi idola, me habías dejado un review, puedo jurarte que de la emoción sonreí como una tonta: D Realmente espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, lo hice lo mejor posible intentando no hacer spoilers de los fanfics C: ¡De nuevo, muchas, muchas gracias por tu review, sin duda tu review me ayuda Anika-senpai!

Luni-Lu-23: Espero no haberte decepcionado con el capitulo, igualmente espero que no se te haya hecho demasiada la espera ¡Gracias por tu review espero y me dejes tu opinión de este capítulo!

JuviaNeka24: Jajaja no te ´preocupes que sin duda voy a poner los 2 fanfics, claro que en diferentes secciones, debo admitir que tu fanfic anti-Lisana me gusto mucho: 3 ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que me sigas hasta el final!

Sof24: Tranquila que está en mis planes, solo primero tengo que consultar a alguien ;)

Les mande muchos besos y nos vemos después: D

Se despide FairyStar.


	3. Disculpas

Debo pedir disculpas TT-TT

Primero disculpen que me este tardando tanto en la actualización para el fic.

Segundo: que este no sea un capitulo de la historia.

Es solo que me paso lo de los archivos borrados muchas veces seguidas, en lo cual venia el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, y mis padres mandaron la computadora a arreglar u.u pero hoy ya me la han regresado y si ven esto aquí significa que ya funciona ;)

Les prometo que para antes de que termine el mes les dare el otro capiitulo, es que además regrese a el colegio u.u.

Se despide FairyStar.


End file.
